A merry monkee christmas
by Monkeemama1985
Summary: Christmas time is here again,and time for the monkees to spread some holiday cheer


Chapter One Deck the halls

It was a week before Christmas and all through the pad,not a creature was stirring except for the occasional music from a certain rock and roll band. The Monkees rehearsed new songs day in and day out,which normally led to disagreements,cursing and shouts. In the middle of all this monkees insanity,lived a young girl by the name of Stephanie who wished just this once a holiday would occur in that house much more peacefully.

Taking a break on a strangely chilly Thursday, the four monkees decided to decorate their house and bring in some Christmas cheer,while Stephanie on the other hand shook her head in fear. Remembering the things that had happened during holidays past,Stephanie decided that she had to do something and fast.

With her brother Mike being the most level headed one,Stephanie approached him and simply suggested what should be done.

"Hey Mike,I've got an idea of what we should do."Stephanie said with hope in her eyes

"What is it kid?"Mike said with a sigh

" Instead of fighting over how we should decorate the pad,why don't we shop first for a tree,and then go from there?"Stephanie said as a small suggestion

"Hey that idea isn't that bad."Davy said as he walked through the pad

"A tree does sound like a groovy idea."Micky chimed in with a grin

"It sure does but,where do we begin?"Peter asked as he scratched his chin

As the four monkees and Stephanie gathered around, the five of them pondered on where a Christmas tree could be found. Pacing and pacing back and forth,they all jumped into the air as Micky shouted rather loudly of course.

"I've got an idea."Micky said with a smile

" And what would that be?"Mike asked rather curiously

"Let's go to the woods to find our tree,it won't cost a thing since trees from the woods are practically free."Micky said rather happily

"A tree from the woods??"Davy said shaking his head

"Have you got a better idea?"Micky said rather angrily

"Hey guys it's almost Christmas,so can you two fight with each other some other time?"Peter said while standing between his two friends

"Peter is right y'all, and besides a tree from the woods does sound like something that we could do."Stephanie complied

"What the heck."Mike said "Let's go for a ride."

Dressing warmly in their hats, coats and scarves the monkees and Stephanie left the pad and piled up into the car. Driving though the city,Stephanie looked at all of the holiday lights and scenery until the view had changed into rows and rows of greenery.

Climbing out of the car,Mike grabbed an axe from the trunk and began trudging through the woods followed by the others who looked on as their leader considered what would be the perfect Christmas tree. After trudging and trudging on and on for miles,the five of them all suddenly began to smile. For upon a high hill that was the tree they had been searching for,the only question was is would it fit through their front door.

Getting to work because it was beginning to get colder,the four monkees were soon carrying the tree upon their shoulders. Once they had their tree,they went back to the pad to decorate the tree that Micky exclaimed would look both groovy and rad.

Arriving back home,Stephanie watched as the guys grunted and groaned as they tried squeezing the tree through the front door.

" Okay,on the count of four."Mike panted both tired and sore

"There's no way this thing is going to fit through this door."Davy sighed as he got stuck in the branches

"At this rate we should have just gotten a fake tree from the store."Micky said as he pushed and pulled on the tree some more

"A tree from the store would have cost more."Peter stated "Plus this one has a nice smell."

Soon a fight broke out as the tree dropped to the ground,causing Stephanie to walk over to them and finally put her foot down.

"Alright that's enough! Aren't y'all a little too grown to be acting this way especially on a day like today? "Stephanie said with her arms now crossed

"Steph is right,let's try one more time and not cause any more fights."Mike said as he picked up the tree

"Okay everyone, let's go again on the count of three."Micky said as he lent Mike a hand

Working together once more,the four monkees finally got the tree through the door. With the tree now inside, they placed it upon the bandstand where it really brought out the room. But it left a big mess as Mike went and grabbed the broom. After he was done cleaning, it was time for tree decorating.

Once the tree was done and everything shone brightly,they looked around the house which still looked unsightly. Still having a few left over decorations,everyone watched as Micky came up with his own creation.

Once they were done decorating the halls,the only thing left to do was some last minute shopping at the malls. Leaving the house one more time,they started preparing themselves for the crowds and long lines.


End file.
